This combined clinical and experimental-animal study focuses on acrylamide and n-hexane---commercially important compounds which are also significant occupational hazards because of their ability to cause neuropathy. The experimental part of this study examines mechanisms of neurotoxicity. One hypothesis, involving toxin-induced inhibition of energy transformation resulting in axonal-transport malfunction and nerve-fiber degeneration, is being examined by providing animals with dietary pyruvate to bypass the putative blockade in glycolysis. Another area of investigation involves a derivative of n-hexane known as Lucel-7R (2-t-butylazo-2-hydroxy-5-methyl-hexane) which allegedly caused an outbreak of neuropathy in Texas in 1979. Lucel-7R will be studied to determine (a) if the compound is neurotoxic, and (b) its neurotoxic potency relative to 2,5-hexanedione, the putative proximal neurotoxic metabolite of n-hexane and related compounds. Also under examination is the differential sensitivity of experimental animals to acrylamide and/or hexane with respect to age. The clinical portion of this study is developing novel techniques to detect subclinical neuropathy in workers exposed to acrylamide. The Optacon R, a simple, portable instrument designed to allow the blind to read by touch, has been modified for the assessment of tactile sensation. This instrument is being used in acrylamide-manufacturing plants to assess its usefulness and practicability in repeatedly monitoring workers at-risk for neuropathy. These studies are designed to fulfil some of the Research Needs specified in N.I.O.S.H. Criteria Documents on Acrylamide, Alkanes, and Ketones, and to develop sensitive methods to prevent occupational neuropathy.